


Ahk's movie night

by iamaluminum



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Some friends of Nick and Ahkmenrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaluminum/pseuds/iamaluminum
Summary: (Ahk has made friends with Nick's friends.)Ahk plays a trick on his friends，but he is too careless.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Larry Daley, Ahkmenrah & Nick Daley
Kudos: 3





	Ahk's movie night

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in English and my first fic on ao3.I own nothing and English is not my mother tongue,so please forgive me if I make any foolish mistakes in grammar.  
> Aaand pleeeaaase tell me your feelings about this fic!Thank y'all!
> 
> Ahk's friends don't know who he really is.

"Come on guys,let's have some fun!"Ahk suggests excitedly. He has already turned into a 21c young man(or boy).  
Nick rises his head,not really interested in it.  
"How about seeing a movie?The Mummy is a perfect choice."Ahk says with excitement.  
Nobody says anything in a few seconds.  
"Too dark?"he murmurs to himself.  
"Seriously,Ahk?You won't enjoy it."Nick responds with a surprised face.  
Ahk gestures Nick to look into his backpack.  
"Your wrappings?"Nick is shocked and says to Ahk's ear,"You are not allowed to take anything out of the museum!"

"So...how about see The Mummy together?"Nick says to others.  
Fortunately,they all agree.  
"Listen,we can......"Ahk seemes so proud of his trick that he giggles when telling Nick that.  
And Nick nods at his intellectual plan.  
Ahk takes out the CD he has prepared in advance and playes it. The only thing he can hear is his friends' scream and breath in Nick's dark room.  
It's HIGH TIME that we should take action!  
"Nick!"Ahk nudges him eagerly."It's our time!"  
They tiptoe out of the room without being noticed by anyone,bearing Ahk's backpack.  
"Lend me a hand."Ahk smirkes,taking his wrappings out.  
"We will surely get them!"  
Ahk is in his really old and "frightening" wrappings now.  
Let's take action.  
Ahk is confident enough to be a frightening living mummy,and tries his best to snarl as scary as possible.(Actually he is nothing but an adorable "fake "mummy,or an adorable real one with his wrappings,fake blood made from tomatoes and his mean-to-be-scary expression.)  
"Whoaaaaa-----!"Ahk jumpes out,while Nick is hiding behind the door,who has been told to hide and wait for the best moment to help.  
"Ahhhhh---!"One boy turns around and screames on seeing him,but calms down in a few seconds.  
"Hey!Ahkmenrah!Not scary at all!"  
Ahk blinks but makes his mind to keep mimicking a mummy.  
"No,I don't know who is the Ahkmenrah!"Ahk replies with his typical tone,trying to sound like someone else but in vain.  
"Oh,come on!I know you are Ahk!Try to play a trick on us?Try to fool us?No way!"Another boy shouts.  
Ahk lowers his eyes like a defeated soldier,taking his wrappings off sadly.  
And Nick get out,looking frustrated.  
"You still need some progress."Nick pats Ahk's shoulder,"Hide your own character first next time."  
"I just can't be scary.I am much worse than Kah in this area." Replies Ahk.  
"Kah is an evil man after all."Nick comforts him,"People hate him!"  
"Who is Kah?The Kahmenrah we learned in history class?"Another voice comes out.  
"My elder brother."Ahk sighs,not noticing what the boy says next and to whom he is talking ----he is talking to someone who doesn't actually know his real identity!  
Nick nudges him.  
"Cool!Kahmenrah and Ahkmenrah?Why did your parents name you brothers after them?I mean,ancient kings."  
Ahk chockes,finally realising how careless he is to tell others these things.  
'oh my Ra!'  
One boy cuts in."Well it's reasonable that your parents named you after a great king,but....what about your brother?I mean..."  
"Oh hmm..."Ahk starts sweating. Words fails him when he tries to explain it.  
"Hey,do you know the'King Ahkmenrah' is in the museum nearby?He will kill you and tear you apart if he knew you have stolen his name!"  
"Too dark!"Ahk forces a smile,but really doesn't like it.  
'I DON'T LIKE KILLING PEOPLE!MUMMIES DON'T ALWAYS DO SUCH THINGS!'

"Nick!!!Again???"  
"Dad?!Shouldn't you be in the museum now?"Nick startles.  
"Wow,and ahkmenrah?Are you guys crazy?You bad boys?"Larry is really mad.  
"No wonder I didn't see you since 7 o'clock!"  
Ahk sighs.  
"Larry,Guardian of Brooklyn...I...I am really sorry. "  
"Nick!Clean this up and Ahkmenrah!ah...I don't know what happened to you,but,at least your wrappings should have been in the museum!"  
Ahk startes putting his wrappings aside quietly,not daring to say a word.  
"Go back to the museum,now! If something happens to you,Dr.Mcphee won't forgive us!"  
"He doesn't even know I am alive!"Ahk tries to talk back,but in a really low voice.  
Larry is too angry and Ahkmenrah is too scared to notice the expressions on others.  
It IS frightening.  
Nick panics on realising this awkward secret.  
"Dad,they don't know Ahk's real identity,we were joking about this just now!"Nick struggles to inform him something.

"Is he the... KING... AHKMENRAH?"A brave boy says in a really low voice.  
"Yes!Ahk shouts,tears gathering in his eyes."How hard it is to keep a secret!"  
Tears begins falling down his cheeks.  
HOW HARD IT IS!  
"Fine!Back to the museum and bear Anubis staring at me all the time!"Ahk sobs,taking his backpack before heading towards the door.  
"Ahk,honey!Come back!"Larry runs after him to stop his extremely old boy.

"Please,please,buddies!Yeah,I admit it...I fooled y'all!I'm not 18,instead,I am over 4000 years old...and...yes!I am a frightening mummy!"Ahk hesitates before continuing,"Actually I was 18 when I died,I..."  
Tears rushes out of his attractive big eyes.  
He is breathing violently.  
NO!I'M A PHARAOH!I CAN'T ACT LIKE A COWARD!  
"I AM AHKMENRAH!FORTH KING OF THE FORTH KING!RULER OF MY FATHERS' LAND!"Ahk screams,"Please don't regard me as a weirdo or a corpse or a mummy!I am a living person now!!!"  
What a STERN tone!It sounds as if he were a pharaoh again.  
Every young man is shocked,including Nick,shaking heavily and sweating. But everyone keeps silent.  
"It's the god's order!Son of Ra!"He shouted,but his tears don't agree with him...  
The PHARAOH Ahkmenrah is back.


End file.
